The current slippers are designed and produced in a large quantity to provide for human daily use. However, the conventional style and structure of slipper has been designed and divided into right and left slipper from a pair of slippers. Whenever wearing the current slipper, one should be very careful to wear the correct side slipper to prevent any confused wearing, such as: right foot wearing into left side slipper and vice versa. Furthermore, as confined by the slipper structure, any missing of either slipper of the pair will affect the usage of other slipper and thereby cause loss.
The other defect of the conventional slippers is found wherever and whenever coming in or out a room, house, bathroom, toilet, and bedroom, the direction of slipper as entrance will be opposited to that as going out. This will then cause inconvenience.
The present inventor has found these defects and made an effect to improve and disclose this inventive slipper.